Underhive/Neopteron Hive
Adopted= The Underhive is an area first introduced in Monster Hunter Evolution. General Description Ecosystem The underhive is an expansive subterranean ecosystem that is a perfect habitat for arthropods and cave dwelling organisms to live and thrive. The locale is divided into three layers with each layer descending deeper and deeper into the darkness. The topmost layer is the entrance to the large cavern that makes up the Underhive, here many of the rich mountain streams from the Elysian Forest cascade down the cavern walls and feed into numerous ponds and lakes. The top most layer may seem like solid ground but in actuality it is a suspended structure held together by vast roots, vines and webbing connected to the ceiling of the cavern and large rocky spires from below. The second layer is located directly underneath the first one and it is almost completely dark, waterfalls from the first layer feed a large lake below. This lake is full of bioluminescent algae that glows a stunning blue in color luminating the surrounding landscape. Located around the lake is a forest of large rocky spires and pillar-like fungal organisms, the ground is covered in a large blanket of moss and glowing mushrooms. This layer is where herds of Slagtoth, Mosswine and Bullfango roam as well as packs of Girros lead by Great Girros. The bottom most layer of this locale is composed of a branching cave system, very few sources of light can be found down here and many of the branching tunnels lead to dark pits of tar and sludge making it very hazardous. Food Chain Bottom * Tzitzi-Ya-Ku * Bulldrome * Volvidon * Seltas * Great Girros * Tetsucabra Middle * Reioskao * Asashiugu * Gigginox * Nerscylla * Najarala * Zi Xiaoren High * Shojorai * Seltas Queen * Odogaron Top * Kuroshen Special * Baoradusa Endemic Wildlife (wip) Terrestrial *'Shepherd Hare:' An animal often seen scurrying down narrow side paths. Follow one and you might discover a new shortcut. **'Pilot Hare:' A rare animal that appears on sunny days. They've been said to guide travelers who have lost their way. *'Glowtail:' An arboreal lizard with wing-like skin flaps, often found near brightmoss, predating on the insects that are drawn to the light of its glowing tail. *'Vaporonid:' An ancient type of spider that spins webs larger in size than humans. *'Paratoad:' A toad that releases paralyzing gas on impact. Its effect is potent enough to paralyze even large monsters. Aquatic *'Climbing Joyperch:' An amphibian that has retained many of its ancient characteristics. Their songs can be heard during rainfall. *'Pink Parexus:' A fish whose physiology remains almost unchanged from its ancient ancestors. Its spiny fins help ward off predators. Airborne *'Omenfly:' Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white, but will glow red when in danger. **'Augurfly:' A strange, rare insect that appears during foul weather. They only enter their adult stage during rainfall. *'Featherlight' A bird with bioluminescent feathers that feeds on small insects. Their feathers attract prey with its light. *'Vigorwasp:' An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. *'Flashfly:' An insect that emits a bright flash when struck, which is brighter when in a swarm. The flash blinds monsters. Treetop *'Candle Snail' A large mollusk with glowing spines adorning its shell. The light is used to communicate with its species. **'Lantern Snail' A large mollusk with a blindingly bright shell. The light is used to communicate with its species. BGM & Ambiance Trivia # The reason for the name change was to make the locale more inclusive of other monster types. |-|Original= BannedLagiacrus' Neopteran Hive The Neopteron Hive is a never before seen area created by BannedLagiacrus. This area is unlike any other ever seen before. This area is somewhere close to the Sunken Hollow and under the Everwood, leading to the Primal Forest. This area is ruled by all sorts of insects including Neopterons but also is the nest of the Altaroths, including their queen. This area is also home to different types of bug eaters such as Yian Kut-Ku, Barroth, and Katakana along with some migrational monsters. Base Camp and Zones The Neopteron Hive has up to eleven different areas in it. Base Camp The Base Camp is outside the Neopteron Hive and looks similar to the Sunken Hollow but outside, multiple holes can be seen in the ground below. Coming out of the holes are Altaroth, Bnahabra, and Konchu, exiting and entering the holes underground into the hive. When hunters first leave the camp, instead of jumping or running out of the area, hunters will actually slide down into the first zone. Zone 1 Hunters slide down from a log filled with honey before entering the Neopteron Hive. When they enter, they can see multiple Anthills built by Atlaroth infront of them and, on the left and right, outside of hunters reach, hunters can see huge plants in the background along with a giant Deviljho Neopteron Trap catching Bnahabra and other insects in its jaws. Zone 1 connects to Zone 2 and Zone 4. Zone 2 Zone 2 is wide open has a Felyne Village in it with a Veggie Elder. In the village, they have NH Bee Hives above of them that constantly drip NH Honey. Zone 2 leads to Zone 1, Zone 11, and Zone 5. Zone 3 This Zone has steam coming from vents underground and on the floor are many holes. In each hole, a small puddle of slime will rise from the ground before exploding when they turn red. Zone 3 is connected to Zone 4, Zone 5, and has a short cut to Zone 11. Zone 4 When hunters enter this area, they will find themselves entering the of center of a large NH Bee Hive. The bees won't attack but will instead buzz around from being disturbed but will eventually leave the area altogether. Zone 4 connects to Zone 6 and Zone 1. Zone 5 This area is very similar to Zone 3 but has one difference, a bee swarming on the ceiling. Zone 5 connects to Zone 1, Zone 6, and Zone 3. Zone 6 In Zone 6, there are five giant mushrooms that hunters can jump across and on the ground is puddles of poison covering the ground from those mushrooms. Zone 6 connects to Zone 7 and Zone 8. Zone 7 When hunters enter Zone 7, they will see multiple mushrooms on the ground along with plants. In this area is a glittering light from the sun and on the walls, Altaroth can be seen moving in huge colonies. In the center of the area, is a huge muddy bog. Zone 7 connects to no other Zones besides Zone 9 and Zone 10. Zone 8 Zone 8 is a disturbing seen. Many dead Neopterons are seen here and a large number of them ripped apart by something. Noticeably, hanging from the ceiling is the corpses of Gypceros wrapped in web and near one of the entrances is web-silk den. Zone 8 connects to Zone 9, Zone 10, and has a short cut to Zone 11. Zone 9 Zone 9 is a web made by a huge Temnoceran and below the web, hunters can see a huge Altaroth swarm marching down a cliff. Dangling next to web is multiple Gypceros, Seltas, and Bullfango corpses. To reach one of the exits, hunters can actually jump onto those corpses and swing off them but hunters must be careful not to fall into the marching swarm. If they fall into the swarm, it will bring them to Zone 11, their Queen's Lair. Zone 9 connects to only Zone 8 and Zone 10. Zone 10 Is very similar to Zone 9 but the web ends with a dead end where the only way to go farther is down. Hunters must jump down a seemingly bottomless pit to go to Zone 11. Zone 10 connects to Zone 8, Zone 9, and Zone 11. Zone 11 When hunters land into Zone 11, hunters will see Altaroths crawling down the walls and on the ground, hunters will see the eggs, cocoons, and pupa of the Altaroth laying on the ground. In the corner the Altaroth are wandering in is what looks like royal jelly. Zone 11 has no exits to other Zones. Theme/BGM Exclusive Items *'NH Honey ': A special type of honey found in the Neopteron Hive. Its very sticky yet attracts all sorts of Neopterons to it with its sweet, foul smell. *'NH Drone ': A Bee Drone found in the Neopteron Hive. This Drone's loyalty to its queen and hive make themselves a very worthy bug. *'NH Queen ': A beautiful Bee Queen found in the Neopteron Hive. She has a small crown on her head and beautiful, shiny wings. *'Honey Sunflower ': A special sunflower used by bees in the Neopteron Hive. Many of these flowers are used to feed a whole hive and even used as a personal hive. *'NH Insect Trap ': Sweet, smelling plants that have an acidic bell. This bell can even lower the defense of a hunters armor. *'Deviljho Neopteron Trap ': A large fierce plant with a ravenous appetite for Neopterons. These plants will try to eat anything that passes in front of them and if hungry enough they may turn on other neighboring plants. *'Gypceros Spitter': A fish with a venomous spit that knocks large insects into the water. They are also known to take shiny objects to make small nests. *'Harpoon Shrimp': A rare cave-dwelling shrimp that is completely blind and hunts for small fish. These bad boys are said to be able to pin two fish down at once. *'Devoured Bones ': Bones that have been devoured by a large Neopteron before being spit out by them. Some of these bite marks can't be identified. *'Ripped N. Leg ': The leg ripped from an unknown Neopteron. Its mangled and eaten to identify the species. *'Ripped N. Head ': The head ripped from an unknown Neopteron. That is one unlucky male Neopteron! Hazards Slime Mold: In Zone 3, slime will vent out of the ground before turning red and exploding like Brachydios' Slime Mold. Unlike Brachydios', it doesn't cause Slimeblight. Buzzing: From the buzzing of the NH Bees in some areas, it becomes hard for hunters to hear other hunters on a microphone and it can be very hard to hear if a monster is in another area. Poisonous Puddles: Due to the giant mushrooms constantly dripping poison, they make puddles in Zone 6 that if hunters step in will immediately poison them. This will slowly drain their health. Monsters Bird Wyverns: Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Yian Garuga Flying Wyverns: Rathian, Pink Rathian, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Gravios, Black Gravios Brute Wyverns: Barroth, Brachydios, Black Brachydios, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho Fanged Beasts: Conga, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Arzuros, Volvidon, Strigoromori Amphibians: Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra Snake Wyverns: Remobra, Najarala Temnocerans: Nersyclla, Katakana Elder Dragons: Chameleos, Voltaic Chameleos Neopterons: Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu, Purple Flashbugs, Seltas, Desert Seltas, Seltas Queen, and the Altaroth Queen Lynians: Felyne, Melynx Herbivores: Aptonoth, Kelbi, Slagtoth, Rhenolplos Notes *This area is somewhat based on Anthills, Bee Hives, and Termite Mounds. *The Neopteron Hive is the only place where hunters can find certain items and can fight the Altaroth Queen. *Large amount of the cave systems in the Neopteron Hive have not be discovered yet. *The Guild have nicknamed this area, "A Bug Eaters Buffet!" Credits YukiHaze: Thank you for making this map for this area. Category:Areas Category:Nrex117 Category:BannedLagiacrus